Restockable Items
Restockable items are items that are purchased from shops or gathered from burying bones. All characters may use these items, but they must be added to the bag to be used. There is no level requirements, but many items are not sold until later levels. These items are easily passed to low level characters through the shared stash. Each item has a usage amount and a restock amount. The use amount represents how many times the item can be used before having to restock in town. Restocking is automatic once in town, and will refill the item to the original usage amount. This depletes the restock amount until the item cannot be restocked. The total uses of an item are represented by a bar under that item's name; it includes the restock amount. All restockable items benefit from Adroit hands. ''Potions Potions strength is denoted with (S) (M) (L) in accending order. They benifit the drinker and his/her summoned minions, except for explosive which behaves like an expendable item (but does not benifit from maintenance). Potions may be purchased from The Magic Shop. Rings Rings come in three types, very similar to potions, of increasing potency. They can be bought at the The Old Tower. Remember, when changing difficulties that stat bonuses and weapon damage are capped. This will affect the damage of rings. All attack rings can be modified by strong draughts. Fire-Flame-Blaze: ''The dwarf's Skills Powder Mastery and Magma Infusion have no effect on the operation of these rings. Fire- Sends a quick burst of seven fireballs out 3 feet in front of the caster. It will miss close range enemies, but has the highest damage potential of all the beginning rings if all attacks land on a single foe. Flame- Behaves like fire, but with larger more powerful fireballs at about a 70% increase in damage. Blaze- ''Ice-Frost-Glacial: Ice- This ring projects a small short range blast. It hits each enemy once. This ring scales directly from character damage output. As expected, it benefits from damage % and ice damage % increases on gear. This ring also benefits from intelligence. It prioritizes damage from weapon damage over intelligence by a very small margin (1-3%). Frost- This ring projects a heavy short range blast of ice. It hits close range targets up to four times with a high critical rate. Each hit is approximately 2x the strength of the Ice ring. It benefits from damage % and ice damage % increases on gear. This ring also benefits from intelligence. It prioritizes intelligence over weapon damage by a very small margin (1.5%). Glacial- Bolt-Storm-Electric: Bolt- Shoots a bolt of lightning in a line from the caster (not up and down from the ground). Capable of hitting very close enemies twice and enemies 3 feet away up to 8 times. Storm- Shoots a bolt of lightning in a line from the caster (not up and down from the ground). Capable of hitting enemies 8 times at an approximate increase of 35% per hit. Electric- Poison-Venom-Toxic: Poison- Produces a poison cloud three feet in front of the caster, capable of hitting a single enemy up to five times. Venom- Produces a much larger, more damaging cloud at the same range as poison. One can easily hit any enemy within range up to 8 times, each hit is at about 1.5 times the strength of Poison. Toxic- Heal-Emergency-Miracle: Restores entire party's hp. Heal- Emergency- Miracle- Scrolls Scrolls only come in one variety, but generally have a larger area of effect, and lower usage count than rings. They can be bought at the The Old Tower. ''Meteorite scroll: ''Fireballs rain down from heaven. ''Blizzard Scroll: ''Unleashes a flurry of ice attacks. ''Vortex Scroll: ''Summons a slashing tornado. ''Acid Scroll: ''Disgorges a spray of acid. ''Rebirth Scroll: ''Raises all allies from the dead, and restores the party to full hp. ''Summon Beast Scroll: Summons a Saber Tooth. Summon Dragon Scroll: Summons a Dragonlisk. Category:Items